Unconditional
by potterfan310
Summary: At twenty Rose Weasley thought that her life was perfect. She never thought that one night would leave her with a lifetime of unconditional love.


_July 2027_

Twenty year old Rose Weasley paced the bathroom in the flat that she shared with her boyfriend of four years. With every step that she took she muttered to herself, "Not positive, not positive."

Lying on the side of the white bath was the little plastic stick that held Rose's fate. It wasn't that she didn't want the test to be negative, she just wasn't ready for all the responsibility and life changes that would come with the word 'positive'.

Rose wanted children more than ever but having left Hogwarts nearly two years ago, moving in with her boyfriend and recently starting her new job as a receptionist on Maternity at St. Mungo's she wasn't sure she could handle her life changing much more.

"Rose," a voice called through the door, "Are you okay? Have you done it yet?"

Taking a deep breath Rose opened the bathroom and let in her childhood best friend; Alice Longbottom.

In reply Rose simply pointed to the stick as she closed the toilet lid and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Rose, you'll be fine either way sweetie," Alice said reassuringly as she looked down at the stick as time caught up with them, "It's time."

Rose shook her head as if in denial, she couldn't make her mind up of which outcome she wanted. On one hand she could imagine a beautiful little red haired baby with bright blue eyes but on the other she wanted her carer, sure she saw mums and babies everyday but this would be different.

After closing her eyes and swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, Rose murmured as Alice held the test out to her, "I can't look."

Alice said nothing in reply, thrusting the test into Rose's hands which made her open her eyes. Holding the test, not moving Rose stared at it as if waiting to see if the word would change.

"Positive," she managed to whisper to her best friend, "It's positive, Alice?" Rose said lifting her head up, her blue eyes glazed with tears, "I'm going to be a mum."

Alice smiled from where she sat on the edge of the bath, "I know, Rosie. Congratulations."

"And you're going to be a godmother." Rose smiled as she wiped away her tears and Alice hugged her.

* * *

_August 2027_

A month ago Rose found she was pregnant, today she gets to go for her twelve week scan.

One small problem?

She still hasn't told her boyfriend Scorpius.

"Are you ready yet Rosie? We're going to be late." Alice called from where she sat on the sofa, waiting for her best friend.

"I'll be there now," Rose replied as she looked at her stomach in her bedroom mirror, her top rolled up exposing her pale skin. Rose sighed, she felt fat and everything seemed to make her look round.

"Rose!" Alice complained as she pushed the bedroom door open and entered what she liked to call the purple palace. As Rose loved the colour purple Scorpius had given in when it came to choosing the colour scheme for their room and let her have her way.

"I look fat!" Rose huffed, crossing her arms across her chest making it look bigger than normal.

Alice sighed, "Rosie, you don't look fat you're just pregnant. Anyway I think you've got that glow to you."

Rose smiled as she looked down at her newly formed cleavage, "I think I could used to this," she laughed, "Let's go then." After pulling down the pink top that she already had on Rose smiled to herself, she already loved this baby more than food and boy did she love her food. She had her father to thank for that.

Giving her stomach a little pat as they left the flat Rose couldn't wait for this scan. And more importantly she couldn't wait to tell Scorpius.

***

As they sat in the waiting room at the local muggle hospital, Rose tapped her foot impatiently on the sterile white floor. She hated the thought of going to St. Mungo's as not only did she work there, but Rose Weasley seeing a maternity healer would be front page news quicker than you could say 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' really fast five times.

Hermione placed her hand on Rose's leg and her daughter looked up at her, Hermione smiled at the nervous as she reminisced back to time that she was here acting in exactly the same way.

"Rose Weasley." A voice called.

Rose jumped up as if she had been poked with something hot and made to follow the midwife. Hermione and Alice brought up the rear as they were guided to a room. After the basic questions and tests were done, the midwife; Andrea asked her to get on the bed.

"This may be cold," She explained squeezing the gel like substance onto Rose's exposed stomach. Rose squealed slightly as Andrea moved the ultrasound machine and soon a fuzzy picture was appearing on the monitor, "There is baby's head, arms, legs and body," she informed them pointing to each body part, "And this is baby's heartbeat."

Both Rose and Alice were amazed by the sound that filled the room, "Wow!" Rose whispered as her love grew for the tiny little person on the screen. This was actually happening. It seemed more real now that she had seen it. Now that she had seen her baby.

Feeling so much happier knowing that everything was okay with both her and her little baby, Rose left with the knowledge that this was going to make Scorpius' night.

***

After a trip shopping with her mum and best friend Rose felt so tired when she got back home. Scorpius was still at Quidditch practice and although Rose was going to make and cook him a special meal she just didn't feel up to it.

Kicking her shoes off she settled down on the sofa, pulling her scan photo out of her pocket.

"I love you little Weasley-Malfoy." She murmured as she struggled to keep her eyes open, eventually she drifted off to sleep as she hummed nursery rhymes to herself.

Smiling to herself as she thought of her little baby, Rose's eyes flickered open. Scorpius was sat in the chair, looking down at the floor with a shocked look on his face, "How long have I been out?" was the first thing Rose asked bringing him out of his trance.

"Uh, two, three hours maybe? What's going on Ro?" he questioned, "You've been acting weird for weeks and now this?" Scorpius held up the scan photo.

Rose smiled brightly, "Um, surprise, Mr Malfoy. You're going to be a daddy!"

Scorpius' jaw dropped, "W-wh-" He spluttered.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay before I told you. I'm twelve weeks and that is baby Weasley-Malfoy." Rose babbled as she got up and went over to him, sitting on the arm of the chair. Picking up his hand she placed it on her stomach which she now felt the need to call 'her bump'.

"We're going to be parents?" Scorpius said in a hushed voice.

"Yes."

"We're going to be parents!" He yelled this time as a massive smile grew on his face.

* * *

_December 2027_

It had been Rose's twenty-first birthday yesterday and today was Christmas Eve. Scorpius was so nervous about his present to her, it felt right to him and he wasn't just doing it because of the baby. It was something he had planned for a long time and now seemed perfect.

The worst part of his whole surprise was definitely when he went to Ron to ask his permission. Although it went down a whole lot better than having to explain that Rose was pregnant. Now _that_ was a fun conversation.

The Burrow was alive with Christmas spirit, even now as it edged ever closer to midnight. The little Santa's still zoomed around on their little brooms throwing snow out of their sacks, giving a light dusting to everything in range.

The gnome that has been stunned and stuffed into a tutu courtesy of Rose's cousins; James and Fred, was stuck on top of the Christmas tree which was a multi-coloured blur of lights, tinsel and decorations.

Having crept out of their bedroom Scorpius was sat on the edge of the sofa, staring underneath the tree where the little box sat right on top of the pile of presents that belonged to Rose. He was having doubts, it wasn't that he didn't suddenly want to marry her her. The doubt was the way he was going to do it.

In the end before he could change his mind he bent over and picked the box up, pocketing it in his hoodie after deciding that his plan was silly. Surely Rose wouldn't want to be proposed to in front of her entire family. Would she?

Scorpius was doubting how much he knew the girl he loved, the girl who was carrying his child. His thoughts took him to the back door, which he opened and wandered outside. To his surprise snow was falling thick and fast, the ground already covered with a coating. He sat on the low wall of the pigsty as he looked up at the night sky.

"Scorp?" Came a voice from behind him as he shivered thanks to the chill in the air. Rose was stood in the doorway, her red hair messier than ever, her bump partly visible thanks to her too small pyjamas, "What are you doing? Is that snow?" She laughed happily as she came and joined him.

"Stay inside, you'll catch a cold and plus I don't want you or the baby ill." Scorpius told her warily as his numb fingers closed over the box in his pocket.

"But it's snowing," Rose replied as she came out regardless and span in a small circle before lowering herself onto the wall next to Scorp, placing one hand through his arm and the other on her swollen belly, "Just think by next Christmas our own little one will be here," she mused as she rubbed her bump, "Three more months."

Now was the perfect time, it was just the two of them. Nothing could stop him and the snow was the icing on the cake. Smiling to himself Scorpius moved the ring box to the pocket in his pyjama bottoms before taking his hoodie off wrapping it around Rose.

Once he knew that Rose was wrapped up, he pretended to drop something. He bent down as Rose's attention was captured by the snow and brought forth the ring box he had stuck in his pyjama pocket.

"Rose Monica Weasley," He exclaimed making her look down at him, "I love you and our baby with all my heart, I promise to take care of you until we're old and grey. And even then I will never stop loving you, you are the most amazing person I know and I love everything about you even your toes." Scorpius laughed nervously as Rose's face was a mix of emotions.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is will you love me for the rest of your life, just like I'll love you. Will you marry me Rose Weasley?"

Rose drew breath, "Oh my god!" she whispered, "Yes, yes! One hundred times yes!" She exclaimed as she made to jump up and down but gave up due to her pregnant state. The pair kissed passionately and to Rose it felt like there were fireworks going off left, right and centre. She knew it was in her head and she had the very same feeling that she got when she and Scorpius had kissed for the first time back when they were fifteen. But this time, it was one hundred, no a thousand times better!

Somewhere within the house a clock struck twelve, turning it into Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas Rosie." Scorpius murmured into her ear as they broke apart and hugged one another.

Rose however had other ideas and in the middle of the snow, despite her condition she twirled in a circle and from the top of her voice she yelled, "I'm engaged! It's Christmas morning and it's snowing but I don't care, I'M FREAKIN' ENGAGED!"

* * *

_February2028_

All was quiet at Rose and Scorpius' flat. It was February thirteenth and the couple were fast asleep in their bed. Well it appeared they were both asleep, Rose was slowly wincing every now and again. Baby Weasley-Malfoy was due any day now and Rose had a feeling that it was time.

After sitting up she shook Scorpius' arm to get his attention, "Hurrah, mmmberr..." He muttered into his pillow.

Rose shook her head, any other night she might have found that funny but tonight was a different story. "Scorpius, wake up!" she yelled as loud as she could and then whacked him with her own pillow."

He shot up like a firework, "What's going on?" He questioned looking alarmed, "Rose?"

"I think I'm in labour," was all she said before he promptly fainted back on the bed, "Ass," She muttered before reaching for her mobile phone, thankful that her mum had gotten her the useful muggle piece of technology. After a quick call to Alice, Rose phoned her mum who replied that she would be there shortly.

Sure enough within minutes Hermione had apparated into the living room just as Rose was wafting some chilli powder under Scorpius' nose.

"Rosie?" Hermione called as she rushed in, "Are you okay?"

Rose nodded just as Scorpius came around and her mother laughed. After raising her eyebrows at her mother, Hermione explained, "The same thing happen when I was having you. History seems to be repeating itself."

Rose wasn't looking so amused and huffed off, picking up her hospital bag and grabbing her mother's car keys from her hand as she did so, "Hurry up people, my baby is waiting to make an entrance."

On her way down Rose found Alice who was just about to come in. Alice rushed over a look of concern on her face, her brown hair scraped back into a messy ponytail, "You okay, Rosie?"

"Fine, just waiting for sleepy head up there. Mum's coming down now with him." Rose replied calmly even though on the inside she was scared, even more scared than when she started Hogwarts.

The drive was quiet once Scorpius had actually gotten over the shock that the baby was finally coming. Rose who was in the back, whimpered every now and again and squeezed Alice's hand. Her midwife Andrea was ready and waiting to greet her and guided her to a private room allowing Rose to get comfy before she came to see her.

"Right I need to examine you now, Rose, I know you're in a lot of pain but it needs to be done."

Nodding reluctantly Rose got on the bed, she wasn't happy with the look on Andrea's face and she knew it was bad news, "You're in for a long night I'm afraid. Just two centimetres and you need to get to ten."

Rose sighed and she leant back against the pillows, silently cursing Scorpius for getting her pregnant in the first place.

***

After seven hours of swearing, crying, a broken finger (or two) and a lot of pushing a new baby was brought into the world.

"Congratulations," Andrea said as she finished wrapping the small bundle in a blanket and handed it to Rose who had tears in her eyes, "It's a girl."

"A little girl!" Scorpius cooed as he was amazed by the sight in his fiancé's arms.

"Born February fourteenth at eight forty-three am, weighing seven pounds exactly. Congratulations Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy." Andrea smiled.

"There's no way we'll ever forget her birthday now," Scorpius mused as he brushed his fingers over her tiny little hand that was sticking out of the blanket, "She's so little."

Despite not having that much energy left Rose managed to roll her eyes, "I love her already, she's perfect. In fact she's beyond perfect."

Scorpius kissed Rose's sweaty forehead and then his newborn daughter's, "I love you both to the moon and back. My red haired girls," he smiled as he put his free arm protectively around Rose's shoulders, "Thank you." Scorpius whispered, "For the most perfect valentines day gift. You are amazing Rosie and so is she. Love you." he added.

"Love you too." Rose murmured as she nuzzled her daughters head, still in awe that she was here.

***  
Rose had managed to keep most of her family at bay even though her daughter was only hours old. So far it had just been her parents, Nana Molly and Granddad Arthur (as they just couldn't wait apparently), Draco and Astoria, Albus (due to being her cousin and Scorp's best friend) and of course; Alice who had been there through it all.

Rose was too busy staring at her little red haired daughter to notice Alice come in, she sat carefully on the end of the bed, "Congrats mummy Rose." She smiled handing the new baby girl gift bag out to Rose who took it.

"I still can't believe it, Alice, I still can't believe that she's here. It honestly doesn't feel that seven months ago the two of us were sat in my bathroom looking at that pregnancy test."

Alice hugged her on impulse, trying not to squish little baby Weasley-Malfoy, "So what are you naming her then? You can't keep calling her Baby Weasley-Malfoy forever, it's a bit of a mouthful."

In truth Rose has known it since she found out she was pregnant that if a girl she would always have the name that meant a lot to Rose. She and Scorpius had talked shortly before Alice had come in and now they just had to deliver the news.

"Ahh here's the man of the moment. How's the dad life going for you Scorp?" Alice joked as he walked in carrying three coffee cups, which he put on the side.

"Excellent," he beamed, "Myself and Rose want to ask you something though."

"Allie, you're my best friend and I've known you since we were babies so I-we were wondering whether you would be Freya Alice Malfoy's godmother?"

Her jaw dropped as did Scorpius', "Alice? You named her after me?" She gushed, looking like she was about to cry.

"Malfoy?" Scorpius question as if he couldn't believe it.

Rose smiled down at her daughter, "Freya because that was the Goddess of love, it seemed fitting what with her being born on valentines and yes, Alice, after you. You've there every step of the way and if Scorpius had done a runner I know who I'd have turned to and who would have looked after me in the exact same way that you have. You're my best friend and I love you so much Alice."

"Malfoy?" Scorpius choked.

"Yes, Malfoy, we're getting married after all. She might have a Weasley temper though or a Weasley appetite, it will always be a part of her somehow." Rose explained smiling.

After lots of cuddles to the newly appointed godmother Alice left the happy parents and little baby Freya alone.

Rose was snuggled up to Scorpius on her bed, Freya in her arms. Nothing was said and it was all peaceful as the sky outside turned from blue to red. A bunch of red roses, a gift from Scorpius to Rose, were in a vase on the windowsill, brightening up the room.

After from the odd snuffle in her sleep Freya slept soundly in her mother's arms as she reflected on all that had happened. She never knew that she could love someone this small so much, her love was unconditional and Freya was only hours old. Rose couldn't believe that up until now she had thought her life perfect, now it felt complete.

She had her fiancé Scorpius and together they had baby Freya.

And the love she had for them both was unconditional.


End file.
